Dirty, Sexy Scrabble
by blackindiaink
Summary: A missing scene from 6.07 inspired by Meg's, who runs Jessica Capshaw Online: Fansite and Forum , review on her blog. What were Callie and Arizona doing before their scene with Sloan and Shepherd?


A/N: **Meg who runs Jessica Capshaw Online: Fansite and Forum posted a review of 6.07 and through a conversation we had in the comments the idea for this fic was born. To see how it all happened and to see the awesomeness in general please send me a message and I will link you directly. Please do stop by over there as it is a lovely site. **

After she suggested it be written I spent three hours getting a rough draft and then went to my beta, Sammy, who sat in the same room with me and simultaneously worked through and edited this little fic on Google Docs with me. I whole heartily thank her and give her co-author status. Oh and I must thank Frou, Frou and their song Let Go for keeping me company while the first draft was coming along. It might be good accompaniment to reading this.

* * *

Callie sauntered into the nearly empty attending's lounge in search of a certain person - and she was incredibly happy that "nearly" meant the oh-so-alluring form of her girlfriend. Arizona was currently sitting on the bench in front of her cubby looking through her purse. When Callie realized that Arizona was oblivious to her presence, she smiled and proceeded quietly forward, narrowly missing the corner of the nearest bench. She paused to make sure that nothing was disturbed and then crept on, thankful for her silent rubbery shoes. She loved catching her blonde unawares.

When she was within touching distance, she crouched down so that her face was level with her girlfriend's shoulder. Then she scooted forward until her lips were hovering just above the tantalizing skin in front of her. She saw her breath disturb the wispy hairs that were too short to be caught in the rest of Arizona's up-do. Mesmerized by these simple but beautiful details, Callie lingered just a moment too long. Arizona's back stiffened with awareness, and Callie couldn't hold back any longer. She laughed heartily at her mistake and leaned forward, kissing the crook of Arizona's neck with her full lips.

Arizona relaxed when she realized who had snuck up on her before turning to smack Callie on the arm. "Why would you do that to me?" she asked, trying to sound more angry than relieved. "You are a mean, mean woman, Calliope!"

Callie grinned in response and rose, lifting one of her legs across the bench and sitting. Lately she had not been able to get through the day without constantly thinking about Arizona... and by extension, what she could be doing with Arizona. It had to be the fact that they had finally defined their relationship and now they were free to explore it. Judging by the large amount of suggestive text messages she had been receiving, her girlfriend felt the same way. She pulled herself along the wooden surface until the few inches that were between them were erased and her torso was firmly pressed into Arizona's side creating an intense friction. Before she could turn to face Callie, she leaned close to the blonde's ear and whispered. "Let me make it up to you."

She accentuated the offer with a light nip of the very tasty looking earlobe that had been grazed by her lips when she spoke and then she smiled again when she felt Arizona let out the deep sigh that was a sure sign that she was getting hot and bothered. Arizona gripped the top of Callie's thigh with the hand that had been trapped between them. Callie felt a jolt in her stomach as that hand squeezed the flesh and cloth beneath it. Now who was playing dirty? Arizona turned her head so that her lips were just where her ear had been. She looked down at Callie for what seemed like the longest second in history before replying.

"As much as I would love to take you up on that..." Arizona paused and bit her lip briefly before continuing, "I need to find something and then get back to my patient."

She leaned in until there was barely a wisp of air separating their lips. Just before Callie could close that distance she leaned backwards slightly, knowingly teasing her. "I told you, I have to find this." Callie grumbled quietly but Arizona did not relent. "Help me find it, and I might just let you make it up to me... a little now-" she smiled knowingly "-and then a _lot_ later." She tilted her head and gave the sweetest smile she could manage, which was pretty damn sweet. Callie's face scrunched unhappily and she resigned herself to completing the task requested.

"What are we looking for?" she asked dejectedly.

Arizona patted the thigh she had grabbed before answering, "You remember me telling you about Abbie Chavez?"

Callie nodded, "Yeah, the seven year old with the perforated peptic ulcer."

"Well, I was chatting with her yesterday and she was telling me that she was in all of her school spelling bees and that she reads like crazy," she paused, waiting for Callie to nod in acknowledgment and then continued. "She also told me that her favorite game was Scrabble, and I remembered that I have this travel version at home so I brought it today. So she could play with her mom while she's in recovery? But now I can't find it. I swear I put it in my purse. Who knows..." She began rifling through her purse again, attempting to continue her search, but she found herself waylaid by Callie's urgent kiss.

Realizing again how thoughtful and caring Arizona was, Callie felt a surging need to kiss her. She had gone out of her way to make this little girl's stay in the hospital as comfortable as possible. The way that this woman treated the children under her care was so complete and strong. It was the little things that she did - like fetching pudding for a little boy, or bringing this game for Abbie - that made Arizona so unbelievability irresistible to Callie. She pulled back, feeling the need to express the overwhelming emotion that was encapsulating her.

"I love..." the words had burst from her lips suddenly and Callie felt adrenaline pump through her as she tried to recover from almost following that sentence to its logical conclusion. "...that you did that," she finally blurted out. She slowly felt her eyes return to their normal width and watched Arizona's face for clues about the success of her verbal save. When all she saw there was a surprised smile and not a horrified frozen frown she felt a little easier.

They both knew what had just passed but Callie was not about to push her luck. She didn't want to be the one to mess things up with premature sharing of heavy emotions. She was frozen still when she felt the pale hand that had been on her leg meet the skin of her darker cheek.

"And I love that _you _love that I did that," Arizona replied.

A moment of pregnant silence passed before Callie broke it nervously. "Okay... lets find that travel scrabble," Callie leaned over Arizona's purse and looked in. "You know, I've never thought about how funny that sounded... travel scrabble. It kinda rhymes and... well, do you think you left it in here, somewhere?" She trailed off as she reached into Arizona's cubby, missing the grin that exploded on her girlfriend's face. Flustered-Calliope was very endearing and she would make sure to set her girlfriend's mind at ease later... but for now, she would enjoy the flustery cuteness.

Callie was rifling through the blouse and jeans that were in the bottom of the cubby. She lifted the clothes and turned a little making sure that Arizona was looking through the side pockets of her purse again before putting the shirt to her nose and taking in a deep breath. She basked in the unique Arizona smell that lingered on the clothing. Even when Arizona was right there with her she could not help but appreciate how her scent permeated into the fabric .

She put the shirt down on the bench and pulled at the jeans. They seemed to be stuck on something so she tugged a little harder and was rewarded with a dull thump as something solid hit the floor. Both women looked down to find the delinquent travel scrabble set sitting between their legs. Some of the small letter tiles had tumbled out of the partially opened container.

"Ha," Arizona exclaimed and bent to pick it up the black case. Callie bent the other way and began collecting the tiles that had strayed. She held them in her hand and waited for Arizona to fully open the case so she could put them back in their place. Before she dropped them in she noticed that she had the letters; t, r, k, o, e, and s. When she put those letters together her mind went straight to where she had been before, in naughty land. Arizona's hand appeared over the tiles and Callie nearly whimpered as she felt her palm being lightly grazed as the tiles were pushed off her hand and into the case.

She was so turned on at the moment that all she could think about was how that hand could be _stroking_ other parts of her body. She cursed that they had a full day of work to get through before she could even think about jumping Arizona's bones. She peered into the blue eyes that were looking at her expectantly. The crystalline perfection of them stopped the verbal portion of her brain from working. Her mouth opened slightly and she took in a shaky breath.

"Are you okay, Calliope?"

Arizona had seen which letters she had been holding and knew exactly what had gone through her girlfriend's mind because it had gone through her mind as well. It was moments like these that made her wish that she was one to partake of on call room escapades. As nervous as the idea made her maybe she would have to re-evaluate her stance on that.

Before she had met Callie she had never seriously entertained such an idea and generally thought that it was something that one did not bring into the work place, but as soon as she realized how well scrubs worked for Calliope Torres she had gotten it. Now, she knew what it was to be so into someone that you thew caution to the wind and your "goody two shoes" into the closet for awhile.

She decided right there to go with her gut and she unzipped the case and reached in to go through the letter tiles. Callie looked on curiously while she worked. She found the ones she was looking for and turned her best sexy face on. "Hold out your hand."

Callie looked back mesmerized and puzzled, "Why?"

Arizona shook her head slightly, "Don't ask questions Calliope. Just do it."

When Callie's upturned palm appeared, Arizona placed the tiles in it. She was starting to arrange them when she noticed Callie looking down. "Don't look yet," she admonished. Callie obeyed and instead watched Arizona's lovely eyes, noticing that they were ablaze with emotion. She felt the squares move around in her hand and took in a big gulp of air. Finally finished, Arizona covered the tiles with her own hand and beamed up at Callie.

"Now, you can look."

Callie's gaze fell from blue eyes to where Arizona had withdrawn her hand. The tan tiles spelled out something that made her chest constrict. She took in the "I" first then moved on to the "L" and "O". Her free hand found her chest and she felt a sudden spike in her heart rate. She almost didn't believe it, but it was right there, literally spelled out for her: "I LOVE YOU TOO".

She felt tears spring to her eyes and she let go of the breath she had unconciously been holding. This woman really was making up for every horrible relationship experience that she had gone through in this hospital. She closed her hand over the words that had erased all the latent pain and used her other hand to pull Arizona into her chest. They sat like that for several seconds, silently delighting in their shared transcendental moment.

Callie leaned back and contemplated Arizona's face momentarily before plunging into her lips like a kamikaze pilot. The difference being that she was definitely going to live through the experience. Arizona was now her home and she did not plan on moving. She saw a bright future ahead. The betrayals of her past were fading, sinking into the backdrop: a backdrop that would be theirs, together. The dark and twisty had been banished by the woman in the butterfly scrub cap.

Arizona yielded to the intensity of Callie's kiss, laying back onto the bench until they became completely entangled in each other. Their scrub tops rode up in the wake of their bodies pressing together, exposing skin against skin. As Callie pulled Arizona's hair from its restraints with one hand, the momentarily forgotten Scrabble tiles fell from her other onto the floor. In their bliss they were oblivious to the sound of them clacking onto the parquet. Arizona caressed Callie's stomach, working her way up under her top. Callie, having successfully freed Arizona's hair, ran her fingers through the golden tresses down and back again until they was halfway from the roots to the tips. When she felt Arizona's hand graze the underside of her breast she clenched her hand into a fist and reflexively pulled on Arizona's hair.

This exquisite action drove Arizona crazy; she moaned and clenched her own hand, scratching Callie's skin lightly and leaving a flush of red behind. She reached down for the hem of Callie's top and was about to pull it over her head when they both heard a pointed cough. The couple froze and flew apart, automatically righting their garments in the process. Arizona's hair was beyond mussed, but she tried to smooth it down anyway. The women turned their mortified expressions to their unexpected visitor.

Dr. Bailey stood with her arms across her chest and tapped one foot. "Just what do you two think you're doing?"

They all knew it was a rhetorical question but Callie couldn't help but answer, "Playing Scrabble?" She looked at Arizona, who was clearly freaking out, but Callie's worry vanished as the blonde burst into giggles. Both Bailey and Callie looked at her in disbelief. She was muttering to herself as she laughed. They could not make out exactly what she was saying but Callie thought she caught something about dirty, sexy scrabble. Bailey looked from one woman to the other until they rested on Callie silently asking for an explanation. All she received in response was a shrug.

Bailey's eyebrow shot up and she turned her disapproving glare on the peds surgeon who could do nothing but collapse into another fit of giggles. Bailey cleared her throat again and this only served to send Callie into an accompanying fit of giggles. Their shoulders bumped together as they laughed and they both avoided eye contact with Bailey.

"Robbins, have you gone off the deep end and taken Torres with you?" She could discern the blonde head nodding vehemently in response. "I knew Torres wasn't above getting down and dirty in this hospital but I thought you would be a little more discreet." When neither woman showed signs of letting up she continued, "Come on now... in the lounge? At least go find a bed." She stopped when Arizona raised a hand.

"Sorry, Bailey... we got carried away. It won't happen again," she nodded her head toward Callie, "It isn't her fault... totally mine. We'll go now."

She reached for Callie's hand and pulled her towards the door. Neither woman realized that the Scrabble tiles still littered the floor supporting Callie's earlier answer to Bailey's question. Callie followed Arizona through the door and they left Bailey alone to adsorb what she had just seen. She walked toward the recently vacated bench and looked to the floor.

When she saw the tiles she couldn't help but smirk. She started picking them up and placed them on the bench quickly arranging them into their sentence. Her smirk turned into a full blown smile as she realized what they said. Well, at least they had, had a good reason to go at it like that. Just as she was about to scoop the tiles into her hand for safe keeping Callie came running back through the door. She glanced at Bailey and then down at the tiles and a wide grin settled across her face. She intended to save the tiles and frame them later to serve as a reminder of the romantic gesture. Abbie would just have to play a few tiles short. These were definitely to precious to put back in the set.

"Looks like you found the right one this time, Torres," Bailey said

Callie passed her colleague and smoothly swept the tiles into her right hand and then turned to face Bailey again. "You have no idea," she said and left the way she had come relinquishing the room to Bailey. She was glad that Torres had finally found someone to support and care for her. She had watched from the sidelines while Callie had been betrayed and abandoned and though she had never said a word she had felt that those people had not been right for her friend. Even if Arizona was a little peppy for her taste she had to admit that this one felt right.

"Scrabble," Bailey muttered to herself , laughing as she took her scrub cap off and walked to her cubby.

Elsewhere, Callie and Arizona bounded down the stairs in their giddy haste to get to a more private place when they saw Shepherd and Sloan at the nurse's station. They both stopped on either side of Shepherd their curiosity getting the better of their libidos.

"Have you gone rogue?" Callie asked.

"I'm doing a surgery I believe in," he replied.

Arizona's expression was slightly fearful and disapproving."Against the chief's orders? He'll freak when he finds out, " she added.

"There is a computer schedule saying that I'm doing craniotomies all day... he is not going to find out."

Arizona raised her hand to stop him from speaking. She really wished that she had not heard him say that. "No, shh, don't say anymore 'cause me, the chief, secrets bad idea." She whispered the last part for emphasis.

Callie blinked and moved around Shepherd until she was behind Arizona. "Hey, I think it is bad _ass_." She pulled Arizona back against her body while she spoke and was rewarded with an audible sigh. They were definitely not done with what they had started earlier. Callie placed her hand on Arizona's arm and urged her to the right. "Come on... let's go." Sloan had enough time to register the dazed, happy look on Robbins' face before she was shuffled away by his best friend. He knew exactly where they were headed, and he was extremely envious.

Callie shifted and grasped Arizona's hand, continuing tug her along. "Where are we going, Calliope?" Callie stopped in front of the nearest on-call room door. She put her hands on Arizona's shoulders and steered her into the room, and when they were safely inside, she placed the Scrabble tiles on the nearby nightstand. She pulled her scrub top off to reveal the silky, tan skin underneath. "Let's play some dirty, sexy Scrabble," she offered in a husky tone. All of Arizona's doubts flew away when she looked from the tiles to her girlfriend, and she nodded in agreement before meeting Callie half way in a searing kiss. Abbie could wait.


End file.
